


[fate/go][咕哒罗宾][接龙]梦醒时分

by claw426



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claw426/pseuds/claw426
Summary: 和阿柠柠的接龙小说单数话是我的，双数话是阿柠柠发  lofter @阿柠_limone 。方便阅读起见，都贴在这里因为是接龙所以我也不知道故事会走向何方，还是直接看文吧。咕哒罗宾无差，纯清水
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Robin Hood | Archer





	1. [fate/go][咕哒罗宾][接龙]梦醒时分 01

和平时一样被闹铃叫醒的时候，藤丸立香没有感觉到任何奇怪的地方。

他好像做了一场混乱又跌宕起伏的大梦，但睁眼之后什么都不记得了。

“出了好多汗啊……”

藤丸提着衣领，感觉指尖湿黏黏的。他不记得自己有盗汗的问题，但最近几天，睡醒之后总是大汗淋漓。

感觉完全没有休息好。但似乎也不是什么大事。

是不是应该去医院看看呢？好像小题大做了。

迷迷糊糊脱下睡衣扔进脏衣篓，他就这么顺势走到洗脸池前，打开水龙头，捧起水来洗了把脸。

水洗掉了眼睑上的粘滞感，他捏捏僵硬的脖子叹了口气，伸手拿起置物篓上的牙刷准备刷牙。

“哟，为什么周末的早上都起得这么早？难道说，你虽然失忆了，身体却还记得早起这回事吗？”

身后忽然有人这样懒洋洋地搭话。

藤丸是在挤了牙膏，把牙刷放进嘴里之后，才忽然意识到这不是幻觉，而是真实响在耳边的声音，这才吓了一跳。

抬起头来，他看到镜子里除了咬着牙刷满脸茫然的自己，身后的墙边还靠着一个人。

隐藏在兜帽中的橘发遮着半边面孔，下垂眼，乍看之下有些难以接近的青年男人。他抱着手臂，斜靠在墙边，看起来完全不起眼，可他身上那层冗余的绿色斗篷和奇怪的装束又让人觉得突兀极了。

我刚刚进门的时候，他就在吗？还是说在我洗脸的时候悄无声息进来的？

藤丸怔怔地从镜子里看着他，直到和他对上眼神，一时吓得说不出话来。

“嗯，看这个反应，确实是忘得干干净净。”

和他对视之后，男人嫌麻烦地叹了口气，放下了架在胸前的手臂，把头上的帽子掀开。

“迦勒底的罗宾汉，前来搭救您了，我健忘的Master。”

镜子前的人不明所以地转头，牙刷还在嘴里咬着，牙膏沫顺着嘴角流下来，快滴到胸口了，这个少年才想起来匆匆把嘴里的东西拿出来。

“呃，你是小偷吗？家里的东西你可以拿走，我不会报警的，请不要杀我。”他像是做过防盗演习似的，对答如流地说道。

男人重重地叹口气。明明只是站着对话而已，他看起来疲惫极了，好像身上压着几百斤的重担，甚至有点驼背。

“问题还挺严重的，到底是哪路神仙能让这小子傻成这样……算了，也不是第一次了。”

他嘟嘟囔囔地走过来，伸手拉起藤丸立香的右手看了眼，皱眉暴躁地发出啧声。

“令咒的痕迹都抹消了吗？该不会连魔力都连通不了吧？”

“请问……”藤丸呆滞地盯着他看。

青年在他的视线之下，忽然失去了冷静，变得非常烦躁，放开他的手抓骚着自己的头发。

“我是罗宾汉，你的从者，什么小偷，你见过这么大牌的小偷吗？真是的，为什么只有我能被送到这个空间里来，我和你是什么特殊的关系？虽然确实是有特殊关系啦，可你不是都忘记了吗？！”

藤丸迷茫地看着他，从下看到上，一直看到橙色发丝在灯光照射下发出泛红的光泽。

好奇怪啊，虽然这是一个莫名其妙出现的入侵者，自己却不觉得害怕，到底是怎么回事？

“我听不太懂……不过你说你叫罗宾汉吗？你为什么穿成这样？今天……很热吧，我睡觉都出了很多汗……”

藤丸说到这里，低头看了一眼自己，这才意识到自己上身还赤裸着。

“我能去穿件衣服吗？如果你很热的话，我去给你把空调打开。”

青年无奈地看着他，张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。

“算了。看来不是一时半会就能解决的问题。我不是人类，你就当我是一个鬼魂或者随便什么其他的东西吧。啊，但是不能当我不存在，因为我还肩负着让你从这里回去的重任呢。”

罗宾汉说着，擅自走进屋内，打开衣柜捏着下巴上下看了看，从衣架上摘下一件蓝条纹短袖扔给藤丸。

“还真的都是你平时喜欢穿的衣服。记忆再造得挺完善，我来时看了看周围的街道，行人车辆一个不缺，这是什么地方，你来迦勒底之前的家乡吗？”

藤丸反射地伸手接住，套上头努力了一会，这才在陌生人的注视下尴尬地穿好上衣。

“我真的听不懂你在说什么。话说回来，我看到你，一点都不觉得害怕，你又说我忘记了事情，我和你认识吗？你刚刚还说有什么特殊的关系……”

罗宾汉张开嘴，忽然又闭上，紧抿成一线。

“没有。”他简短地说。

“……嗯？”藤丸抬头看他。

“我说，我们确实是认识，但其实没有什么特别的。至于我为什么在这里，这得要你自己想起来。想不起来，我们可能要在这里迎接世界毁灭了。”

罗宾汉叹息着直接在床边坐下。床垫都被他用力坐得晃了几晃。他皱眉看着少年站在房间中不知所措的样子，不快的表情终于和缓了少许。

“叫我罗宾吧，因为你一直是这么叫我的。”


	2. 梦醒时分 02

“所以您，嗯……罗宾汉先生……不，罗宾…………”

藤丸立香疑惑地第四次忍不住去看坐在餐桌边的橘发青年，思考着提问的措辞方式，哪想对方的名字刚蹦出嘴就被死死盯着，只得半途换了称谓。

“您说我是……Master？是我理解的那种意思吗？我们没在玩什么奇怪的角色扮演游戏？还是我昨晚喝多了把剧团演员接回家了？但我昨晚也没有喝酒啊……”

“嚯，这倒是挺崭新的想法呢，Master。”罗宾汉的视线从打量天花板的墙皮转回藤丸脸上，从藤丸角度看，青年的眼神分明是三分嫌弃七分怜悯，许久，罗宾汉又动了动嘴：

“你是这样看待我的吗？”

这眼神太痛了，这话又像是什么彼此不信任的情侣台词，藤丸无法作答只得装作没看见，咬了口面包装模作样低头与盘里的煎蛋奋斗。

藤丸家的早餐餐桌倒是因为陌生人的到来久违的丰盛起来，除了面包煎蛋沙拉这种西式早餐常见菜色，藤丸甚至还随手煮了味增汤。

虽说藤丸问了罗宾汉才多张罗了他一份早餐，但罗宾汉看着藤丸这一桌用力过猛的丰盛早餐时还是吓了一跳甚至试图探探他的体温。

“你干嘛啊！”

藤丸奋力抵抗，对上罗宾汉却不见攻击成效，于任何时间任何地方，人类都无法战胜从者，结果必然是防守失败，硬被对方被糊了两把头发。

“因为你在迦勒底根本不做饭啊，顶多半夜在食堂烧水泡面，然后想用微波炉热一下面汤泡米饭的时候被红色弓兵抓去在食堂门口罚跪。”

“你在说什么啊？”

“也是，你都不记得了。”

罗宾汉遗憾的耸耸肩，在藤丸看来更像是自言自语，从这个胡言乱语奇妙青年在自家突然出现已经一小时多了，藤丸却觉得他的突然出现并没有违和感。

藤丸挠挠头，经常有人说他对事物接受能力过强，不至于强到家里进来的不速之客都能坦然接受吧，这就不是接受度过强而是神经大条了。

挂钟不合时宜的整点报时把藤丸的思绪从太平洋彼端拉回来，他匆忙起身将碗碟泡进水池，再不出门可要迟到了。

前脚刚转身准备去房里拿包，后脚想起打扮怪异的斗篷青年还留在家里，他斟酌着开口：“罗宾，你要再吃一会儿吗，那你帮我锁个门？”

藤丸话还没说完就看到罗宾汉动作流利的把碗筷也放进水池，走进他房里。

“Master，我也要一起去，借两件衣服给我吧，不然你想看我跟在你后面回头率百分之百吗。”

罗宾汉的声音离得远，有些模模糊糊，却也不等藤丸回应翻找起衣服来。

待罗宾汉换完衣服，藤丸多上下端详了他几眼，实在是不记得自己衣柜里怎么会有罗宾汉拿的这件兜帽背心外套这种和自己风格完全不搭调的衣服，罗宾汉倒是一如往常，注意到藤丸观察的视线后反倒询问起是否该出门，藤丸才如梦初醒想起要迟了。

要说罗宾汉原来那身戏服一般的绿斗篷兜帽回头率是百分之百的话，他这身衣服的回头率也没降低多少，只是原先人们看的是怪人，现在看的是帅哥。

被各路视线盯到无法忍受的藤丸转头看见罗宾汉还是如先前一样将脸藏在兜帽的阴影里，可谓帅哥的脸越藏越有让人窥视的心。藤丸自诩从小到大没受过什么关注，现在被罗宾汉连带受人关注一时之间也不知如何是好，他悄悄戳了戳罗宾汉，道：

“你不是说是幽灵吗，为什么大家都能看到你？”

“我也想像幽灵那样，灵体化还给我省魔力呢，但是很遗憾，来这里之后发现你构筑的世界真是厉害，很多魔术认知相关的东西都被干涉修改了。”

“你能说点我能理解的东西吗，还是说你一定要坚持你的人设啊？”

话已至此，藤丸完全将面前还在慢慢解释的罗宾汉划入怪人范畴，对方对此一无所知，还在努力给他科普一些他都没听过的单词。

“我只是说你把我当作像幽灵一样的东西，实际上我也不是。”

“不是就好，别用幽灵类比了吧，我还是有点信的，会害怕。”

“那你怎么还这么镇定的请我吃早饭借我衣服，一般人早就吓坏了吧。”

“也就……”藤丸皱着眉，似乎在深思问题的答案，“可能感觉你不是坏人吧，毕竟一开始也没有把我绑了打晕。”

“能这么想的只有你了Master，该表扬你一吗？”

藤丸今天第二次收到了嫌弃与怜悯的目光，感觉更痛了。

当两人并排停在马路边等红灯时，藤丸想起这位陌生人只是说也要和自己出门，没想到这么长一段都是同路，再过两条马路学校就到了，不会罗宾汉还是这里的学生吧，还是他的我也一起去不是指的出门而是跟着自己去学校呢？

那可就有点麻烦了。

天气好到燥热，藤丸的心情也跟着燥热起来，他想，首先最重要的就是如何跟玛修解释这个跟着自己的男人的问题，而且这个男人一直喊我奇怪的称呼，还胡言乱语，玛修怕是要问我是不是需要报警吧。

“诶……罗宾，你不要再叫我Master了，可以普通叫我名字吗，你再喊我Master，我怕玛修觉得你我是变态……”

哪知话藤丸刚出口，一直表情无所谓的罗宾汉突然惊了一下，不知触动了内心什么关键词。

“这位玛修小姐是你的后辈吗，设定还挺全啊，别告诉我她还有个义父，叫兰斯洛特。”

这回轮到藤丸一脸震惊的盯着罗宾汉了。


	3. 梦醒时分 03

“你……你认识玛修吗？”

藤丸也不知道自己为什么开口第一句是问这个。他好像应该确认一下为什么对方知道兰斯洛特，但罗宾汉知道的应该还要多很多。

“认识啊。我要是猜的没错，你周围的人我八成都认识。”

罗宾汉很无所谓地应答着，一边转头四顾：“嗯，明显是日本的小镇。你要去的也是日本的中学了。”

“嗯。对。你看起来是外国人……”藤丸顿了顿才想起这个很重要的问题，“你的日语说得真好呢。”

罗宾汉露出的无言表情让他本就下垂的眼角更加下吊了。

“你不如解释一下，周日还急匆匆去学校到底是要做什么？社团活动？”罗宾汉欲言又止，最后还是叹息着回到正常话题。

“轻音社的彩排，从现在到学园祭，基本每天都要去的。因为学园祭三周后就开始了嘛。”

说到自己的社团活动，藤丸的眼睛眯了起来，显得很高兴。

罗宾汉抓着头发想了一会。这还是他和藤丸说话过程中第一次迟疑。

“轻音？啊，就是那个吧，学生过家家的乐队？你能做什么啊，摇沙锤或者敲三角铁吗？”

藤丸迷惑地眨眼：“不是，我是主吉他。”

“你？”

“对，我。”

罗宾汉张开嘴，又闭上，过了半分钟还是张开了：“我怎么从来不知道你会弹吉他。”

藤丸歪着头：“可能你从来没问过我会不会弹？”

答得好。很有道理。

罗宾汉逐渐被这种鸡同鸭讲的感觉层层网住，他决定不再开口让情况变得更加迷惑人，先跟着藤丸到学校看看情况再说。

啊，不行，有个非常非常非常重要的问题。

“你们主唱是谁？不会是伊丽莎白吧？”

“呃，是贞德。”

行，那没事了。

××××

有事，有超大的事。

一踏进轻音部的练习室，罗宾汉就在架子鼓后面看到了老大老大老大的一个高文。

虽然看起来是比他熟悉的那个要年轻态一些，但也没有年幼到缩水的程度。衣服里面的肌肉看起来都要爆炸溢出来了。

“怎么哪都有你啊！有完没完啊？！”罗宾汉脱口而出。

正在低头看乐谱的英俊金发青年——或者以这个学校的年龄层来说是少年？——向罗宾汉抬起头来，英俊方正的脸上满是疑惑。

“你好，请问你是……？”高文转头看看藤丸，“可以介绍一下吗？”

藤丸显然也不知道该如何进行引题，有些吞吞吐吐：“呃，他是罗宾，就是我的一个朋友，今天想来看看轻音部练习……可以吗？”

高文灿烂而友善地启齿而笑：“当然可以！只要你不嫌弃我们业余。毕竟这是练习，我们会把不同的段落重复练好多次的。”

罗宾汉无言地看着他。

“这个人捶破过鼓吗？”罗宾汉转头问藤丸。

“咦，你怎么知道？确实有过，后来他就不敢那么用力了。”藤丸吃惊地点头。

“啊，藤丸君，这个事就不用说出来了……”高文无奈地苦笑。

“那我还是坐远一点吧。”罗宾汉提了一张折叠椅，坐在练习室的角落。

旁观着藤丸和高文一边调试乐器一边闲聊，很快练习室的门开了，又有成员走进来。

“哦！藤丸，你今天也来得这么早，真是老土呢。摇滚就要叛逆，你应该学会跟我一样迟到。”

白发少女一边大声说着，一边大摇大摆走进来。她甚至都没注意到角落的罗宾汉。

听到是贞德还以为是另一个呢，怎么是叛逆的这个啊。

她真的记得住歌词吗，该不会现场改词吧。

罗宾汉看看墙上的挂钟，心里盘算，玛修怕是该叼着面包出现了。

很快外面响起了跑步声，随着大声“非常抱歉我迟到了！”的道歉，穿着罗宾汉所熟悉常服的玛修同学冲进练习室。

没有叼面包，不过手上提着一个巨大的方形盒子，用包袱布包得漂漂亮亮的，罗宾汉盲猜那里面装的是便当。

“哈哈哈，没事没事，”高文爽朗地笑了，“阿尔托莉雅还没来呢。”

罗宾汉深深叹息。

行了，亚瑟王都来了。他押一片面包，这个轻音部的指导老师是梅林。

“咦？但是，但是她平时都来得最早呀……”

玛修一边喘着气，一边环顾四周。

理所当然的，她和角落的橘发帅哥对上了视线。


End file.
